Hawksong Songfic: Misery Business
by WhenDonkeysPranceLikePonies
Summary: Danica Shardae X Zane Cobriana ONESHOT. Finally completed!


* * *

Hawksong  
**_Danica's Misery Business_**

* * *

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

Danica has only started liking Zane when she noticed him hanging around with Adelina more and more often than with his own wife...or Naga, for that matter. It all started out when she first witnessed them making out in a deserted passageway. It was the first ever time for Danica to feel the true meaning of jealousy.

Not even during the time when she was infatuated with Vasili. Sure, the strong silent types are to swoon for, but Zane...Zane was more of a very different type altogether. He didn't expect anything from her, and he actually notices when her guard is up, whereas even Rei didn't manage to acknowledge most of the time.

Zane hated it when she hid herself behind the mask of her avian reserve.

And she hated it too.

But what else can she do when Zane has already got himself a beautiful serpiente girlfriend? One that he seems to be particularly happy with, and let's face it, Danica's marriage to him was only so that they can end the war together. It doesn't mean she can stop him from having feelings for someone else. Well, morally anyway, since the rules handed down to an alistair requires him to remain forever faithful to his wife.

Before she witnessed their make-out scene, she almost believed that Zane was sure to be loyal to her, despite his unavian-like friendliness with serpiente women...but the moment she saw those lips crash one another, she felt her own world crashing down on her, feeling an innermost feeling of misery that she still hasn't managed to shake off just yet.

* * *

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

About eight months have passed since Danica's marriage with Zane took place. Zane has started showing more signs of affection towards her, but Danica has dismissed them as acts of kindness to indicate the mere beginning of friendship. She was too scared to believe in the impossible, too scared that she might end up getting disappointed with her wishful thinking.

She did notice that Zane and Adelina were starting to spend lesser, and lesser time together, but once again, Danica's quick judgement leads her to think that it was all because of Zane's role as a Diente to his people and his duty to spend more time with his Naga than his most trusted female guard.

She could never, however, forget an incidenct involving her childhood friend, Rei, who got consumed by his own jealousy of her growing friendship with Zane, when he suddenly kissed her right in front of Adelina herself!

What's more was that Adelina was quick to report it to Zane, and his sudden, particularly unexpected reaction to the accident is the reason why the entire event lead to the most unforgettable moment in her entire life...up to that very moment, at least.

_Flashback_

As soon as she saw him, Danica turned in the other direction, praying with all her might that he hadn't seen her.

Her prayer was ignored, as he grabbed her arm from behind, his grasp firm, but not strong enough to hurt. "Danica, wait.", he voiced out in a tone she didn't recognize.

"About what happened between you and Rei...I--", he started to say, but Danica's new tendency to ramble whenever Zane's around got the best of her as she shrugged off his hold in embarrassment, and said, "That thing with Rei, well, it was actually quite funny, really. You see it was almost, well--I mean, it was serious too, but he only did that because he thought I was falling for--you know! And Adelina just happened to show up! You can say it was just bad timing, but..."

Danica stopped, when she realized the Zane was just looking at her, not saying a word. The intensity of his gaze on her was something new, and something that Danica was somehow scared of figuring out for herself.

"I guess I'll just be..going then!", she said, as she excused herself, trying to escape the weird new aura between them.

She didn't manage to walk two steps before she felt his arms around her waist, as he hugged her from behind.

"Don't leave me for him.", he said in the same deep, husky voice he used just seconds before.

Danica wanted to shrug off the awkwardness with a joke, but somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to lie to him at this moment.

"I won't..You're the only one for me..", she said quietly, thinking perhaps he wouldn't be able to hear her.

But as he continued to hold onto her, the awkwardness morphed into something else. The atmosphere felt a bit more calmer and peaceful than it was before, and for once, Danica was at a feeling of bliss.

* * *

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Danica never felt this happy in her entire life. For once, she is able to put down her mask and actually hope for something more than mere friendship from Zane. Especially as it's kind of obvious from the way he pays more attention to her than with Adelina.

She didn't want to gloat over the fact that she and Zane were getting closer, but when she thought of the times when Adelina would passionately make out with Zane even when she knew that Danica was nearby, it made her feel that she has the right to be happy with the times she gets to spend with Zane. Even if he hasn't exactly said the three special words, or do anything more than just simple serpiente gestures, the look in his eyes is enough to encourage Danica to trust him.

* * *

Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change.  
What's a whore? you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Danica couldn't believe it. She hoped for so much, and Zane just _had_ to shatter that bit of hope into millions of pieces by betraying her. How could she be so stupid?

Of course Zane didn't love her. He loved Adelina. That one scene she witnessed is enough to prove that specific truth.

_Flashback_

Danica was looking for Zane when she came across a room with a door that has been opened ajar.

"No, Adelina...Danica--", she heard Zane murmur in protest, but was cut off by Adelina's annoyed voice.

"Danica can rot for all I care! You know I'm the one you really want..", she said.

What Danica saw through the gap was a clear view of Zane and Adelina kissing. Making out, just like eight months before.

Finally, as they were kissing, Zane saw her, and pushed Adelina away. "Danica, I can explain--", he was saying, but Danica didn't want to hear any excuse he has to make. She ran away before he could catch up with her.

_Flashback ends  
_

Ever since that one heartbreaking scene, Zane has been trying to talk to her about what really happened, while Danica tried to avoid him at all costs.

Adelina definitely labels her properties well, and even if Zane's already betrothed to another, she'll stop at nothing to make it clear that what's hers is hers. Perhaps it's the serpiente way, but it's obvious to even Danica that Adelina is Adelina, and that's who she is and always will be.

Zane appears to be no different. She thought that there was more to Zane beneath that proud demeanor of a serpiente king, but she was wrong. Zane was a total flirt, and a complete jerk at the same time. A person like that can never change.

Perhaps they do deserve each other.

* * *

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

If Zane thinks that he can break Danica by breaking her heart, then he is completely mistaken.

Danica smiled smugly across the room at her Diente as she danced with her partner, a handsome serpiente man whom she met in her dance classes with A'isha.

She especially loved the look of jealousy spread across Zane's face when he finally saw her, gaping at them with anger hinted in his eyes.

He was dancing with Adelina, but he appears to have lost all interest in his partner as he continues to watch them from afar. Danica laughed out loud in amusement, only further causing Zane to assume that she was having a good time with her partner, and she was.

It was definitely her turn to make him feel jealous, although it wasn't always as fun as she hoped.

She had the sinking sensation that dancing wasn't the only thing on her dancing partner's mind, as his eyes continued to bore into hers, with intentions that gave Danica the creepiest of all vibes.

* * *

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Danica was starting to get uncomfortable under her partner's awkward gaze, so she tried to lighten up the mood by making conversation.

"So...this serpiente dance really is fun! I started taking dance lesson about three months ago...when did you start learning how to dance like this?", Danica said, as he twirled her around as part of the dancing routine.

"You're really hot.", he replied hoarsely.

"Uhh...thank you...I think..?", Danica said uncertainly.

He suddenly stopped dancing, and leaned in to kiss her. Danica was doubtful at first, but when she caught sight of Zane's wary expression, she thought perhaps it was worth it, and closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss with a bit of hesitation.

But it never happened, because as she opened her eyes in confusion, she saw that Zane was suddenly beside her and has just punched her dancing partner.

"Zane, what the heck are you doing?", Danica snapped at her husband, but Zane ignored her question, as he grabbed her hand with the same grip he used when he held her arm that one particular evening, and dragged her away from the crowd.

Even when Adelina called for him, he didn't stop.

He lead her to the deserted outdoor patio where no one else can see them.

"Zane, can you at least tell me what we're doing here?", Danica asked, but Zane refused to turn around to face her.

That was when it hit her. She hurt Zane. She tried to make him feel jealous as a comeback for what he did with Adelina, but it only ended up hurting him _and_ herself. Just because Zane and Adelina had the passion for one another didn't mean she had the right to vengeance when none was deserved.

Zane didn't love her back, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be punished for it.

* * *

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

"Zane...", she pleaded, as for once she felt hurt from the fact that he was most probably angry at her. 'Who wouldn't be?', Danica thought to herself. After what she did that night, it wouldn't be a surprise if Zane wished to never speak to her again.

"I'm sorry..", she said, and when Zane didn't make a move, she went on, saying, "I shouldn't be angry at you when it's so obvious that the one you're truly in love with is Adelina...and what I did tonight was wrong...You sacrificed your love for her to marry me so that you can end this war...I don't deserve such a great guy like you...I mean, ha, I tried to make you jealous, but that probably never worked, and you were probably just nervous about the public finding out that we're not exactly the power couple...ha ha ha...goodness, I'm rambling again, aren't I?".

Finally, Zane turned around, not looking angry, but had an expression of frustration mixed with amusement.

"What?", Danica asked him, as he just stared at her.

"I _was_ jealous.", he said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?", Danica asked, confused as to where this was going.

Zane sighed at her cluelessness. "I was jealous when I saw you and that--whoever that guy was--were dancing. I felt as if my heart was pulled out and ripped to shreds when I saw that you allowed him to kiss you, whereas you practically flinch when I try to do the same to you...so I practically snapped, and punched the guy in the nose...which was probably already broken in the first place anyway, seeing how that guy just tried to kiss someone else's wife without thinking of the consequences.".

Danica laughed at his sense of humour, but let him continue with what he was trying to say. Something Danica never thought that Zane would say to her, of all people.

"You were wrong about Adelina as well...Although I did somewhat like her before, I didn't exactly love her... and when you saw us in the room kissing, you failed to acknowledge the fact that she was kissing me, not the other way around...Danica, we may not look like the 'power couple' to everyone else, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try. And I mean, in the actual way. Not under false pretenses...and the truth is, I love it when you ramble. I love it when you dance. I love it when you smile and laugh with those lips I long to kiss...", he said, pausing as she blushed, and finally, "I love you."

"I-I don't know what to say...", Danica stammered, dumbstruck that what she was secretly hoping for the whole time just happened.

"You don't have to say anything. Just show me.", he said, and leaned in to kiss her, filling her with such bliss and happiness that, needless to say, she kissed him back with equal affection.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, she muttered, "I love you too...".

Zane smiled, and said, "I guess I really am the only one for you...", making her blush, only this time, she was smiling with pride, and as he leaned back in for another kiss, he said, "Danica Shardae, you are my only one.".

Danica finally let herself believe that they were meant to be, and no one, not even Adelina, could ruin this moment for her. Not now, not ever.

* * *

COMPLETE!! RxR if you could!!


End file.
